I'm sorry, Sarah
by Celtic8Raven8Mage
Summary: Jareth visits Sarah's grave and runs into an unexpected surprise that unleashes a whole domino effect of bad things...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Owns nothing :)**

In a simple flash, no glitter, Jareth stood at the entrance to Owsley Cemetery in Kentucky. In his hand he held a bouquet of a dozen red roses. The Goblin king had traded his white poet shirt and dark brown tights for black. With a simple, black velvet cape draped across his shoulders. He was not there to celebrate or steal a child, he was there to mourn.

...

_Hey Lucy, I remember you name._

_I left a dozen roses on you grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees,_

_Wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for awhile_

_Got some things I need to say._

_..._

__Jareth knelt before a gold and diamond encrusted tombstone and gently shoo'd away the leaves covering the the words as the goblins positioned to guard the stone quickly vanished to leave their king alone. Jareth's breath caught as he once again read the sapphire-engraved words.

**_Here Lies:_**

**_Sarah Williams_**

**_Beloved Daughter and Colonel in the United States Marine Corps._**

**_World Famous and Adored By Her Fans_**

**_Here Lies The Goblin Queen_**

**__**The Goblin King felt the beginnings of tears start to prickle the backs of his eyes. Knowing he was alone, he let them flow freely down his face.

...

_Now That it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven_

_Looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_..._

__The heart-broken Jareth knew back we he flew into a rage, right after Sarah left him by saying the words, "You have no power over me.", that if he didn't go to Sarah and apologize, then he would never get to see her again. But his stubborn pride caused him to stay in his castle, watching her through crystal balls and waiting for the day that she would say his name. And one day, she did.

Sarah had successfully gotten the government to give females the choice to be on the front line. And during the first wave of attacks, Sarah was there, leading the way. She was smart in her tactics, supportive when a soldier doubted themselves, disciplined and disciplined others, and very resourceful. He loved the way she took control and everyone followed. She was the perfect Lady of the Labyrinth; the perfect Goblin Queen... And when she finally did call him, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. "I wish I could speak to the Goblin King." she choked out in a whisper. Jareth had showed up immediately. "Sarah! Sarah, I'm here. I'm here." he lifted her body, cradling it to him like a precious thing. "I'll save you Sarah, just wish it. Just wish it." he had pleaded desperately.

But Sarah just smiled her best and whispered, "I love you." before bringing her lips to his gently. The bloody kiss only lasted a few moments before Sarah went limp in his arms, never to say "I love you" again.

"Happy Birthday Sarah." he whispered brokenly, his voice catching at the end before he's engulfed by sobs of deep-hearted sorrow. No one could understand his pain.

...

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your name._

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name._

_I know I'd do it all different if I had a chance._

_But all I've got are the roses to give,_

_And they can't help me make amends._

_..._

"I am so sorry, Sarah." Jareth whispers between his body-wracking sobs. "Sarah, forgive me." he pleaded to the sky, hoping that she could see him and that she was smiling. "Sarah.." he whispers once more.

...

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven_

_Looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_..._

__"I can't take it, Sarah. I'm sorry." he begs.

...

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_I've never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are, for a brand new start._

_Living the life that we could have had._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_Just another another moment in your eyes,_

_I'll see you in another life._

_In heaven, where we never say goodbye._

_..._

__Jareth closed his eyes and imagined Sarah there with him in the Royal Gardens. He imagined her warm smile, her sparkling emerald green eyes looking at him with a world of love and warmth. He thought of the smooth, soft skin of her hand holding ungloved one. The flowers blooming gaily with beautifully bright shades of colors from the lightest pastel yellow, to deep, vivid reds and purples.

...

_Now that it's over,_

_I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see,_

_That little piece of heaven_

_Looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, _

_I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_..._

__Jareth couldn't stand it. He was on the verge of a nervous break down. "Sarah. Sarah."

Unable to bear the reality, he once again slips into his Sarah-dream.

...

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_Here we are, for a brand new start._

_Got to live with the choices I've made,_

_And I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand,_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made,_

_I can't live with myself... today..._

_..._

__"Hey, Lucy, I remember your name." A voice sings behind him. A silence ensues. "Jareth?" A voice whispers in awe. Jareth whirls around to see Sarah standing before him. Only... blonde. His blonde. "Sarah?" he asks shakily, moving towards this angelic-Sarah-looking girl slowly.

The Sarah-like girl shakes her head. "No, Jareth. I'm Harmony. I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"So let me make sense of this." Jareth says, more to himself than to the angel before him on the other side of the table that drank her hot chocolate almost like a little kid would, her wide eyes never leaving his features. He raises an inquiring eyebrow at her. "Is there something amusing on my face, child?" he growls. She shakes her head. "It's Harmony. And I was just studying your looks. You're as handsome as mommy use to describe you." she tilts her head slightly and smiles as her eyes glaze over at a fond memory. " 'His features would remind you of a god. His hair is like yours, Harmony; as yellow as the sunlight in the meadows. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes, Harmony. They were so magical, so intense, so full of meaning and love. He was cruel, I know, but it's only because that's what I thought of him as such. When you meet him, dear sweet, you will understand the magic and mystery that dominates his whole aura. He commands attention like none I've ever seen. His voice, though it can be sharp and cold, can be warm, and life-giving, dark, and gentle. He's everything that I've ever wanted in a partner. Soon he will come for us, I'm sure of it. Now, it's time to sleep.' And then she would kiss my forehead and turn off my lights before going to her own room." Harmony opens her eyes and wipes away tears. "I miss her so much sometimes." she whispers in a scratchy voice.

Jareth immediately reached across the small table and took one of her hands in his leather-clad ones. "I can't help but feel this bottomless pit of regret for my behavior." he admits quietly. "If I hadn't ignored her life that first year after she beat me, I would have known who you were. You weren't just a child she took in. You were- _are _-my child." he gets this small, awe-like smile. He gently reaches up and strokes her cheek lightly. "I love your mother more than I could love anything else. That is, except now that love is for you." He leans forward slightly, his eyes serious yet pleading. "Please, Harmony, daughter to the Goblin King and the High King of the Underground, heir to the High Throne, come back with me and be the great queen your mother would have loved to be, the queen she'd always want you to be." he asks, but sounds so much like begging. Harmony turns her head to the side slightly, looking out the window to her right to the bookstore across the street that she owned, that her mother had owned. "Can we spend a few days here? Just a couple? I want to say good-bye first." she whispers, looking up at Jareth with shimmering eyes that he knew were on the verge of tears. He nods once. "But I can only spare seven days. A week in your world, yes?" Harmony nods, not trusting her voice. She's just made her first deal with the Goblin King.


	3. Together, Born on Ice

Harmony did not, did not, did NOT expect for her and her father's first day together to go so smoothly. First of all, how in the bloody hell could he know how to ice skate? And with kids under his arms!

Harmony watches at a distance, observing the happy kids, the relaxed mothers that their kids aren't bothering them, and the people smiling at the silly man who can make the kids smile. She looks across a small walk way to the other rink where the figure skaters swirl and leap and twirl and bow. Feeling that familiar tug of longing, Harmony looks back at her father, who seems busy with the excited kids, and gets off the beginner's rink and hurries over to the figure rink before she can lose her nerve. The few skaters there sneak curious glances at her, but continue with their affairs.

Harmony looks down at her mid-thigh red plaid skirt and skin-tight black shirt with a big, sparkly silver skull on it, much to her father's displeasure at her showing off her legs in such a fashion. Her custom made silver-gold skates shine almost eagerly. Silently thanking her mother for getting her into the habit of wearing shorts under skirts, Harmony confidently skates further onto the rink.

She stops in the middle, watching the four or six people practice around her. _'Ametuers.' _she smirks to herself. Her eyes close, and the song she won the worldwide competition with comes to her like a second nature. She opens her eyes.

She immediately takes off, using speed to her advantage. A quick, small circle and a toe pick takeoff, she jumps, landing perfectly. She doesn't see the people who have stopped to watch, or the fact that the other skaters in the rink have moved to the walls, hypnotized by the beautiful skater.

A triple lutz and a one-and-a-half-toe-loop come naturally before a hand is on her left elbow and an arm on the right side of her waist. Knowing this position as the throw loop entrance, Harmony goes with the motions.

Her partner throws her up. Harmony always loved the throw jumps, she loved to make them crazy. She parts her legs in a perfect split in the air, people cheering. She lands and crouches on her skaters, turning over and over again before standing while still gliding effortlessly across the slippery ground. This is how she regains her balance. It's also one of the moves that won her the championship. She fleetingly see's the crowd around the rink, the five skaters who had been there earlier cheering that their idol was there, skating again.

Her partner is again by her side and they skate leisurely for a moment. They skate to a side of the rink before her partner turns away and they speed up, skating around the edge of the rink. As the come around to meet, Harmony see's that her mysterious partner is none other than her father. She gives, for the first time since she got the telegram, a genuine smile and the Goblin King returns it in kind with that trademark smirk her mother always spoke of. A smirk that hasn't graced his lips since it was touched with that bloody kiss. Of course, this all happens within seconds before the two 'collide'.

Immediately, Harmony executes a camel spin. And in perfect sync, her father does his own toe pick takeoff and jumps, performing a perfect front split to avoid colliding with Harmony's leg. The crowd cheers as the performers regroup in the middle of the rink. Unfortunately, someone had the weird sense to call the TV station. The cameras focus in on the Champion and the man who looks like her father as the circle each other closely in the middle. The tension from the crowd seems to pour onto the ice, enveloping the skaters and making this part of the performance seem like that dangerous dance between to sharks over a piece of kill. The eyes of all the onlookers catch every curve and twitch of the two as the circle sort of moves slowly over near one of the sides. The stop suddenly and pause a moment. She curtsies as he bows and the crowd cheers for a moment before falling silent as the tow come together. Instantly, music begins to play and they meld quickly into the Golden Waltz. The onlookers are hypnotized be the simple performance, but they don't understand what the dancers feel. They're lost in a world all of their own that only they understand. Through this exciting and twist-y dance they tell each other their story and find condolence within each other's presence. They vow to never leave each other; to stand up for and support and protect each other. This is sealed as they give their bows on both sides. At ease with everything, the turn and skate to the exit.

Harmony doesn't feel like talking to anyone, and her father's dark and brooding aura keeps the curious onlookers away. She sits simply and begins to untie her skates. The news anchor, however, isn't going out without a fight. He pushes his way through the people and stands by Harmony with his three-man camera crew. "Ma'am, I am Mark Ridgeford. I was hoping to get an exclusive on the elusive World Champion." he beams with pride. Harmony vaguely recalls this man as some famous news field reporter that the women, both single and taken, swoon over at the mere mention of someone with part of his name. Harmony says nothing as she finally takes off the other skate and starts lacing up her steel-toed combat boots. When she says nothing, a flash of determination is faintly caught only by the Goblin King. Harmony stands and turns away from the reporter to join her father by the entrance when the report reaches out quickly and grabs her arm. Hard and demanding. "Please, it'll only take-" he starts to coax in a sickly sweet voice, but doesn't get any farther.

Harmony whirls around the opposite way she had first turned, effectively pulling her arm away from the horrible man and at the same time performing a perfect roundhouse that would make Chuck Norris cry tears of pride. Mark is sent flying over the wall of the rink and onto the ice, much to his utter embarrassment. People were laughing and snickering. Harmony, calm and cool as her father, turns and they leave the rink, weaving effortlessly through the people gathering again to watch the unfortunate news reporter. As soon as they had cleared the crowd, Harmony and Jareth looked at each other and grinned devilishly. Harmony only had a fraction of a moment to remember what her mother would say about how much Harmony's grin was like her father's before they disappeared in a puff of glitter unnoticed.


End file.
